1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of systems for separating liquid and solid wastes from a conveying air stream.
2. Statement of the Problem
Devices such as the Applicant's VAC TRAX® coating removal equipment use a high-pressure hydraulic spray and vacuum to strip paint, coatings, and debris from various types of surfaces. These devices produce a waste stream containing water and waste entrained in a conveying air stream. The waste can include particulates, liquid waste, and pieces of solid waste depending on the particular job. A need exists for an efficient and cost-effective means for separating such waste from the air stream, particularly if the waste includes radioactive material, toxic waste, or hazardous chemicals.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a system to separate liquid and solid waste and output filtered air. The filtered waste is trapped in a primary waste barrel that can be readily removed and sealed for transportation and disposal.